


Prussia's Fated End

by junadina



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Awesome Prussia (Hetalia), Nations, Sad, The End, fading, please don't leave us prussia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junadina/pseuds/junadina
Summary: What happens when a country dissolves, what happens to their nations personificationThe Kingdom of Prussia dissolved over 100 years ago and yet Pruissa is still around, how long until he dissolves as well
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Prussia's Fated End

It was expected that after a nation falls they would lose the voice of their people from within and that was fine, he sometimes would still hear a voice or two of those who still had Prussian blood within them, and that was all he needed for a while, but eventually they did not return.

He did not know when it started or should he say started to end, probably those who came before were clueless to the events as well since it just started to happen one day.

At first, it was just a few old memories. Memories of ancient history that were slowly forgotten he assumed that was just what happened as time passed, memories of old conquests that were no longer needed instead leaving room for knowledge of modern technology which was more important, this didn’t bother him after all he had thousands of diaries that he could re-read when he wanted to re-live his awesome adventures or just jog his memories.

Next it was little things in his day-to-day life, forgetting to meet up with his friends, his family. A meeting or two missed but even he chalked it up to his own forgetfulness and being too awesome to need to attend.

It was not until the day he forgot when he met his little brother, did he accept that something was happening, something he could not stop.  
Memories of the past bleed into the current before fading completely leaving him dazed and confused, even looking back in his old diaries he could no longer see himself or place the history that had been written down, it may have well been written in a different language.

He didn’t think it would happen like this, he never thought he would be the one to forget never thought any of them would have, they’d all assumed that it was the people who forgot and that why they disappeared. 

He knew that this had happened before but to whom he could not remember, maybe it never happened was he the first?

Yet he wasn’t forgotten his friends and family still called him, asking him out for drinks, making sure he was doing alright the same things they’ve been doing for many years, apart from this time sometimes he couldn’t always remember their faces or names, or what they were referring to what piano?

Prussia always knew he would cease especially after 1918 when the kingdom of Prussia was abolished it was an inevitability it had to happen, or else there would be hundreds of ex-nations wandering around with nothing to do. though for a while he had a place within Germany to call his home the free state of Prussia did not leave him with the same strength as being the Kingdom of Prussia.

Being a free state within Germany protected him for a while and though he wasn’t as strong he was happy that he was able to stay by his brothers side for a while longer and especially during the war being able to be a voice of sanity for his brother since he no longer had the voice of his people within his mind, but even that wasn’t enough and after 1947 he had no where left to call his own.

Though this never bothered him, he still had a family he could return to though now he could barely remember those events were they even important?  
During the last world meeting he went to, Prussia decided to bring his camera. He caused a ruckus distracting everyone ensuring he took at least one picture with everyone one who went, even of those he wasn’t a big fan of, he spouted off how lucky they should feel being able to take a picture with someone as awesome as he was.

Being annoying and irritating so that not even his brother could see the pain of what he was going through, he could deal with being forgotten but knowing he was the one forgetting hurt so much more, and he had no one he could explain it to without making them worry, and he didn’t like it when his brother worried.

On the 31st of October 2020, 102 years after the kingdom of Prussia fell, every nation around the world received a delivered envelop within it contained a picture of Prussia and that nation with the words “This is Goodbye, Stay Awesome” written on it and his signature, most countries thought it was a trick at first, but soon realised they couldn’t contact the joker to complain some even tried to find him.

Germany entered the Prussian’s house after receiving many complaints about his brother only to find the house bare, there was nothing left within, the only things left were the many diaries that Prussia had written over the years, and a pile of photographs.

By the 1st of November 202, 102 years after the Kingdom of Prussia fell, Gilbert Beilschmidt no longer knew who or what Prussia was, he didn’t know any ancient histories or hidden secrets about the nations. He was now just a man on the streets working to make a living like anyone else would, the country he once called home forgotten a job and human memories given to him to ensure that he could get one life where he could just live,  
a life where he may be able to find love, he will not be afraid of out living,  
a life where he can do what he wants and not have to worry about the politics or the land,  
a life where he can be happy every day and not worried about the next,  
a life where he can explore what it means to be human,  
a life which he lived awesomely.


End file.
